passione_nuovofandomcom-20200214-history
Passionè Nuovo Wiki
Welcome to Passionè Nuovo! Welcome to the gang, Passionè Nuovo is an italian based mob set in an alternate reality of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure universe. Are you strong and loyal enough to join the gang? Test your luck and we'll see, the Boss might be impressed. What is Passionè Nuovo? Passionè Nuovo is a Discord roleplay server set in Italy in an alternate universe of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Players can join in as gang members doing various operations for the mob as it rises to power in the country of Italy. If you are interested in joining, the server can be found here! Basic Informations Plot * The plot is based around the italian mob of Passionè Nuovo and it's rise to power in the italian crime underworld. Locations * Spiderbait - '''The main gangs base of operation, it is said to be a flying fortress inside a whale but only the members and '''The Boss can confirm it. * Traphouse - 'A penthouse used as the second base of operations, it may be used for new recruits joining. * '''Gang Boat -' The former base of operations for the main gang, it was a fortified yacht. It was soon destroyed by Officer Zuko and Angela Kite during a raid on the boat. * 'Paizanno Plaza -' Welcome to Paizanno plaza, the plaza has an iconic gold fountain at the center and several different buildings and shops around. There is a highway nearby that leads to the plaza. * 'Brocholli Warehouse - '''A dark two floor warehouse with a parking lot filled with ice cream trucks. * '''Marriote Mall - '''A popular mall in Italy, it has almost everything you need from clothing, foods, electronics and more! (if you have the money) * '''Denny's Diner - '''An american diner with a 50's aesthetic that is popular for their good breakfast and sandwiches. * '''Rie Dei Cieli Prison Centre - '''A maximum security prison located in Italy, high ranking members that are caught by the police will live their days here. * '''Esteban's Pizzaria - '''An amazing pizzaria that host delicious pizzas and other italian dishes! * '''The Colosseum - '''The famous Colosseum located in Rome, the site is rich with history in the italian culture and also a popular tourist attraction. * '''Venice Canals - '''A district in Venice that houses several canals, take a small boat and travel through the canals to see the districts culture. This place is also a quite popular tourist attraction. * '''Vatican City - '''A beautiful city filled with culture and art. It also has chapels and cathedrals. * '''Pompeii - '''The ruins of Pompeii, an archaeological site in Rome similar to the Colosseum this area also has a rich history in italian culture. * '''Amalfi Coast - '''A lively coastline with ports and beaches. It also has a small town thats also popular with tourist. * '''The Red Light District -' A red light district located in Rome, you probably know what this place is about. Some of the establishments are owned by the gang. * '''Poveglia Island - '''A secluded island with a dark and twisted history of death. It is prohibited to enter it or even get near it. Not even the bravest of men would visit it. * '''Venice Station - '''A train station in Venice, this is probably a Part 5 reference. * '''Hardman's Grocery Shop - '''An organic grocery store, where one of the gang members worked at when he was younger. * '''University of Milan - '''An education institute in Milan, one of the gang members studied here before. * '''Slot Fortunato Casino - '''A casino where the drunk and desperate push their luck for a small chance at glory, and a significantly larger chance at crippling debt. * '''Salutare Hospital - '''A hospital which contains a comatose gang member, who got knocked out after an explosion and hasn't woken up since. May be dead. * '''Isle Promageria - '''Mystery Island. * '''Casa del Secondo Prison Centre - '''A second prison centre (Polpo is still not dead) * '''Wabash Cannonball - '''A train that has a stand, given to it by a user long since dead. Be warned, if you go in without proper accompaniment, you may be trapped inside forever. * '''Venga Bus - ''CRAZY BUS CRAZY BUS RIDING ON THE CRAZY BUS RIDING UP RIDING DOWN DRIVEN BY A FUNNY CLOWN.'' Characters The Gang The High Commands * The Boss - '''A mysterious and unknown figure who administrates and commands the gang. The Boss's identity is unknown (for now). The Gang Members Gang members are divided into ranks, these ranks determine what type of operations they can participate in and contribution to the mob as a whole Second in Command * Maurice Gibson w/ Bones High Command * Ethan Decover w/ Party Party Party * Polpo w/ Black Sabbath * Ares w/ Men at Work * Mikros Campabelli w/ Safe and Sound Elites * Asai Termini w/ Nu Guns * Dan Reynolds w/ Believer * Katrina * Prescilia w/ Garbage Day * Vant w/ Moonlight Mile High Scouts * Para Jones w/ Toxicity * Marshell Romelle w/ Doncamatic * Palat Schinke w/ Cymbaline * Lex Batto w/ Let The Sparks Fly * Joshua Fattnen w/ Velvet Revolver * Bagnato Fujisaki w/ Shakemaker Scouts * Lisa Gault w/ The Rose And The Thistle * Adam Stuartson w/ Steel Town * Elena Geering w/ Medicine Daughter * Joel w/ Good Charlotte * David DeMarco w/ Space Jam Goons * Jocelyn Lee w/ Black Backer * Daiki Affini w/ Deacon Blues * Adriano Ragno w/ Obsession * Noah Hermanson w/ The Jester * Orion Whistler w/ Journey of the Sorcerer * David Ursch w/ Cold Gin * Utena w/ Square Revolution '''Enemies Police * Winfield Lee w/ Orchestra of Guns * Danny Zuko w/ Greased Lightning * Angela Kite w/ Somethings Gotta Give * Officer Sunshine w/ Bad Manners Gangs * White Cap w/ Suit and Tie * Mr. Tiny w/ Gangsters Paradise * Mr. Softy w/ Guernica * Goliah w/ Take on Me Misc * Possesso Carmine w/ Painted Black * Rubio Vitalli w/ Rip This Joint Special Animals * Prince * Chester * Mane Attraction w/ Welcome to the Jungle * Stray Cat w/ Stray Cat * Freddie w/ It's A Hard Life Extra meh Gallery Doncamatic.jpg NuGuns.jpg TRATT.jpg SteelTown.jpg Cymbaline.jpg Believer3.jpg Bones.jpg Marshell.jpg Joel.jpg 8ball.jpg Lisa.jpg Palat.jpg Adam.jpg DanReynoldsPrince.jpg Asai.jpg MauriceGibson.PNG BlackBlacker.jpg DeaconBlues.jpg PartyPartyParty.jpg Jocelyn.jpg Daiki.jpg JustinTimburrlake.jpg David.jpg|David DeMarco Jest.jpg Noah.jpg Journey.jpg OrionWhistler.jpg polpo oo.jpg Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse